Twisted love
by amuto106
Summary: "I'm done with this shit. Mother had not erased my memory. I remember everything that happened while big sister remembers not a thing. Funny huh, how I'm the youngest, but I have to carry the burden of remembering everything." ,"Please don't kill him, this person … my elder brother. I'm so sorry…." Then everything went black. Reader x Undecided (First story so be easy on me)
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

(Readers Prov.)

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, That's all he thinks about. What about me, I hate her. It sucks to be the younger sister of Yuki. I am (Y/N), younger sister of Kaname and Yuki. My mother didn't erase my memories from that one horrible incident. So my sister gets to forget while it haunts me. I never told Kaname, but I haven't been able to sleep for the past 10 years. I'm almost always alone, but there's nothing I can do about it. If he loves her more than me, then I will have to marry someone else. "(Y/N) It's time to go to class now." "Ok onii-sama" Here's to another day. "KYAAAAAAA!" "KANAME-SAMA I LOVE YOU" "IDOL-SAMA" "Bang! Bang! How are my beautiful lady's doing today!" Ugh I swear these fan girls are the most annoying beings on this earth. "AHHHH!" "Are you ok Yuki?" "Ohhh Kaname-Sama. I'm fine thank you" "Get your hands off her Kuran" said a very familiar voice. I turned around to see a very pissed off silverette. "Zero! Don't be rude" ugh I swear whatever that comes out of her mouth pisses me the hell off. "Hello Zero-chan" I said in a happy voice. Yuki wasn't the only one who is friends with Zero around here. "Hey (y/n)"

(Narrator Pov,)

As (Y/N) saw Kaname help Yuki up, she saw Kaname give the most gentlest smile she ever saw, the one he had never gave her, the one that only Yuuki could see. With rage and jealousy building in side (Y/N) she went in the building without Kaname. Tears swelling up in her eyes she ran into the building and went to her seat. To calm herself down she turned on some music on her phone and started to sing. After she calmed down everyone started to come in. They all glared at (Y/N) because they didn't know that she is a pure blood. Only Kaname and the head chairmen knew. Ruka went up to (Y/N) "WHAT GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO LEAVE FIRST WITHOUT KANAME-SAMA!?" (Y/N) already felt sad because of what happened because between Yuki and Kaname, so when Ruka yelled at (Y/N) it set her off "WHAT IN THE HELL GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO FUCKING YELL AT ME HUH?! TELL ME BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW!" "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT, YOU FUCKING WENT BEFORE KANAME-SAMA!" "IF YOU REALLY WORSHIP HIM THAT MUCH THEN FUCKING MARRY HIM ALREADY! MY DAY WAS ALREADY FUCKING BAD ALREAD AND NOW YOU COME UP AND YELL AT ME FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT, JUST MADE IT WORST!" "IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" "LETS GO THEN BECAUSE I NEED A LITTLE TARGET PRATICE ANYWAY" "ARE YOU-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Kaname. "(Y/N) I want to talk to you outside." "No" "I didn't ask (Y/N) and I mean now" "Ugh fine" both Kaname and (Y/N) went to the garden in the back. "What's wrong (Y/N)? You aren't yourself."

(Readers Pov)

Kaname asked what was wrong, his voice sound worried, but it was not the same as the one he gives Yuki. The way he looks at me is always different no matter what. When he is mad or angry he is a little nicer to Yuki then me. With me His eyes are icier then the ones he gives her. He is never as mad with me and Yuki as he is with the others, but the look he gives her looks as if they were lovers. His look towards me only shows that he is my brother and that he only loves me as his little sister and nothing else. I say that nothing was wrong, but he didn't believe me and I know it.

"Don't lie to me (y/n), I know you. Tell me what's wrong." (y/n) Put her head down and asked in a low voice "what is Yuki to you?" Kaname surprised by the question answered "She is my fiancée and I love her. Why is that do you ask?" Still not looking up at her bother in a whisper she asked "If that is what she is then tell me what I am to you?" Kaname now understanding why (y/n) was so upset said nothing. He was sad to find out that his baby sister had been in love with him all this time and had not notice. "I see, I guess your baby sister is all I will ever be huh." (y/n) Chuckled. Kaname not knowing what to say had said nothing "I'm done with this shit. Mother had not erased my memory. I remember everything that happened while big sister remembers nothing. Funny huh, how I'm the youngest, but I have to carry the burden of remembering everything." Kaname not knowing this felt guilty. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" "Because you were never there or you never had time. I didn't want to bother you while you were working "I'm-" "Will you be happy if you and big sister got married and had a family?" (y/n) said as tears came down "….Yes" "Ok than, the only thing standing in your way is uncle Rido right and the big war starts tomorrow right?" "Yes that is correct, I will wake your big sister up and we will become a family once again" "ok… can I go back to my dorm and can I tell them now?" (y/n) said as she looked up with her tear streaked face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the last chapter _"Yes that is correct, I will wake your big sister up and we will become a family once again" "ok… can I go back to my dorm and can I tell them now?" (y/n) said as she looked up with her tear streaked face."_

(Narrator Pov)

Kaname sighed "I don't think that would be a good idea, it might bring more danger to yourself."

She sighed "Yeah I guess your right"

Kaname looked at (y/n) and said "But you can tell the people I trust the most" Both (y/n) and Kaname both went to class, everyone started to bicker and then Kaname got everyone's attention " I want these seven people to come and follow me; Senri Shiki, Hanabusa Aido, Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, and Seiren " After Kaname had announced those names, they got up from their seats and started to walk towards Kaname.

(Readers Pov)

When they got close enough Kaname started to head towards the door, but I wanted one more person to come with us. "Wait!" I yelled. "What is it (Y/N)?" Kaname asked confused. "There is one person we forgot to mention." I replied.

(Kaname Pov)

I was so confused, who else would we bring and then it hit me. Why would we bring him of all people? I really dislike him, he is very protective of (y/n) and he likes my precious Yuuki. He even glared at me when I helped Yuuki get up, the nerve on that man.

(Readers Pov)

"Kai Tsukiyomi." I replied. When I announced that name he got up and walked right next to me.

(Kaname Pov)

I sighed and started to walk to my office. When I got to my office I needed to make this room very protected so no one would listen in to the information, so to make that happen I needed to call Mr. Cross. "Hi, Mr. Cross I need this room to be guarded in and out, so, can you tell them to do it?"

"Sure I can tell Yuuki and Zero to guard the door." Mr. Cross told me.

I nodded. Yuuki was the only one who came through that door. "Hi Kaname-Sama, I will be guarding the inside while Zero will be guarding outside." Yuuki told me. Thank fate that he did not guard inside. I turned towards Yuuki and she gave me a nod. I turned the audience to (y/n).

(Readers Pov)

When we got into the room Kaname went to his phone and called someone. "Mr. Cross I need this room to be guarded….." _No, I don't want her to be here. Please not her._ Right before I knew it there she was. The girl of my nightmares. When Kaname saw her nod at him, Kaname gave me my queue to start. "Hello everyone, you are probably wondering why you are here. Well it's because I have something very important to say and I will make this quick." I took a deep breath. "I'm a pureblood." I saw everyone's shocked facial expression. The only exception was Kai; he is one of my best friends. Kai is 5'9" and he has a lean- built body. He has dark brown hair that reaches down to his neck and he has sharp eyes that are yellowish-brown. On the left ear he has two ear piercings. He is very protective of me; he's also very violent, but really sweet to me and really cute things, and his nickname around school is the "Heartless Demon". He is also a Guardian who protects the day students from the night students. After I announced that Kaname dismissed them. The five people who stayed after being dismissed were Kai, Zero, Yuuki, Kaname, and I. I turned to Kaname to tell him that I was going to my room, but I didn't see him. So I went to go find him and then I spotted him going into his room with Yuuki. I felt like crying, so I just left as quick as I could. After I was far enough I started to run and tears started to come down. As I was running to my room, I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around into their chest. I didn't care who it was and just cried in this persons chest. Then everything went black and the last thing I heard was "_I love you (y/n)."_


End file.
